


Look at me

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby Beomgyu, Cute, M/M, Not aged up, Not literally, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft sex, Vanilla, beomjun - Freeform, beomjun smut, plot if u squint, sweetheart yeonjun, txt smut, yeongyu - Freeform, yeongyu smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeonjun and Beomgyu have been dating for a while. It‘s time to take their relationship to the next level, despite Beomgyu being a little scared to have his first time. Yeonjun makes sure to give Beomgyu an amazing experience.





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I‘m back again with another story. Please enjoy. Got any requests? Just let me know!

Beomgyu and Yeonjun have been dating for quite a while. They loved each other dearly and had the most fun together. Their parents knew about their relationship, they were open minded people in general. Although Beomgyu‘s parents were a little bit harder on him, yet after they met Yeonjun they were convinced that both of them really were meant for each other. 

Beomgyu just came home from school, greeted his parents and went into his room to lay on his bed. School was tiring, but today he felt even more worn out than usual. Maybe it‘s because of his conversation with Yeonjun yesterday...he recalled their words in his head. 

„Yeonjun-hyung...you know that we‘ve been dating since like, forever and….we‘ve only ever been joking about this but my parents will be gone tomorrow night-”

„Are you saying that...maybe we should?“

„Only if you want to of course..“

„I- Yes! I mean- I‘ve been wanting to do this for a long time but I didn‘t want to stress you out.“

„You could‘ve just told me, hyung.“

„Nah, you‘re way too cute when you ask me like that. So should I come over tomorrow?“ 

Beomgyu gulped. His heart started beating faster every time he had to think about what they were going to do tonight. He wanted to have sex with Yeonjun so badly- sometimes Yeonjun would turn him on without even intending to do so. On his way home he bought condoms and lube, his ears completely red at the store‘s checkout. Beomgyu decided to stay on his phone a little while until his parents would leave and Yeonjun would come. 

—

„Beomgyu! We‘re leaving!“ Beomgyu heard his mom callling from downstairs. He got up and sprinted down the stairs to say goodbye to his parents. 

„We‘ll be back tomorrow afternoon, alright? Take care of yourself, baby.“. His mom gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

„Don‘t worry, I‘ll be fine.“ Beomgyu assured his parents and watched them drive away in their car. Beomgyu closed the front door again and let out a relieved sigh. Yeonjun would be here in about half an hour, enough time for Beomgyu to get a few preparations done. 

—

The doorbell rang and Beomgyu‘s heart skipped a beat. It felt like his stomach was upside down due to nervousness. He took a deep breath and opened the front door. 

„Hey, babe.“

„Hey, Gyu!“ Yeonjun greeted the younger with a quick peck. He smiled brightly and Beomgyu noticed how excited he must be. 

„Why are all the lights turned off?“ Yeonjun asked confused, almost tripping over his shoes that he took off. 

„To save power- obviously.“ the sarcastic tone in Beomgyu‘s voice could not be overhead. He led the older to his room, his heart racing and his mind worried about his boyfriend‘s reaction. 

Beomgyu neatly made his bed and lit a few candles around the room, dipping the walls and ceiling into a dimmed tone. Something you‘d expect to see in romantic movies. Yeonjun‘s eyes were wide when they entered the room, while Beomgyu nervously played around with his fingers. 

„Did you prepare all of this just for tonight?“ 

„Y-Yeah...do you like it?“

Yeonjun chuckled.  
„Aw, Guy. You‘re so cute.“ he said as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. They way Gyu looked up to him made Yeonjun‘s knees weak. His boyfriend was so beautiful, he felt so lucky to call him his. And that‘s exactly what he wanted to do all night. 

„Are you all mine tonight?“ Yeonjun whispered, and Beomgyu could feel his hot breath on his own lips.

„I will always be yours.“ Beomgyu mumbled back, his gaze only fixated on the older‘s lips.  
Yeonjun softly laid his lips on Beomgyu‘s, carefully pulling the younger closer to his body. His hands wandered down to his waist, and Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Yeonjun‘s shoulders. Their lips slowly moved against each other until Yeonjun playfully bit into Beomgyu‘s bottom lip, followed by a quiet whine from the younger. He opened his mouth a little so that Yeonjun could let his tongue slide inside, doing that with a grin on his face. 

Without letting go of each other‘s lips the two of them found their way to the bed, Yeonjun laying on top of Beomgyu now. He explored every inch of Beomgyu‘s mouth, making him gasp for air when he pulled away from him. The look in Beomgyu‘s eyes was filled with lust and desire, all those feelings he had for Yeonjun were suppressed for too long. The elder went for Gyu‘s neck next, passionately kissing his soft skin, sucking on a few spots and teasingly biting in between. 

Beomgyu felt needier by the second, the way the older sucked on his skin and moved on top of him, the friction between their hips caused by that, the sweet scent of Yeonjun surrounding him- Yeonjun was the only one on his mind right now. He pulled on Yeonjun‘s shirt, signaling him to pull away so he could undress him. Once Yeonjun‘s shirt was gone, he removed the younger‘s shirt too. While he was at it he also got rid of his and Beomgyu‘s pants, revealing their tight boxers, which covered their almost fully erected dicks. 

Yeonjun took a few glances at Beomgyu‘s defined chest. It‘s not like he had never seen it before, but in this situation his boyfriend looked even more beautiful. He leaned down and covered Beomgyu in sweet kisses starting from his chest to his stomach, which gave the younger shivers running down his spine. 

Yeonjun pulled off Beomgyu‘s underwear and slowly stroked his cock, causing Beomgyu to let out a few moans under his breath. 

„Please give me the lube, babe.“ Yeonjun‘s sweet voice whispered and Beomgyu reached for the lube on his nightstand. 

„Be careful, hyung.“ Beomgyu asked while giving the package to Yeonjun, and the elder melted at his cuteness. 

„Of course, don‘t you worry, babe. You trust me, right?“ he smiled. Beomgyu nodded, his eyes not leaving Yeonjun‘s gaze. The elder kissed him deeply and whispered a little ‘I love you’ when he pulled away. He opened the lube and put a good amount of the cold liquid on both his fingers and Beomgyu‘s hole, making the younger flinch. Yeonjun slowly pushed one finger inside, making sure to be as careful as possible. He showered his boyfriend in small but sweet kisses as he moved his finger inside of him, making Beomgyu moan. 

„Is it okay if I add another now?“ Yeonjun asked with a worried tone in his caring voice. 

„Yeah..“

He added another finger, stretching Beomgyu‘s hole a little further. He could tell from the younger‘s facial expression that he was indeed in a little pain, but he tried to calm him down by continuing to give him kisses. 

„Ssh~ it‘ll be alright. I have to add another one though, are you okay with that?“ 

Beomgyu had a hard time finding his words while Yeonjun didn‘t stop fingering him.  
„I...yeah- just do it-” he mumbled in between his light moans.  
The elder added his third finger as well, causing Beomgyu to dig his nails into Yeonjun‘s shoulders. He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure replaced the burning pain in his body. The feeling was unbearable, making pre-cum drip off his dick already. Beomgyu was going crazy.

„Hnng- Yeonjun, I- Ah- it‘s starting to feel good-” he managed to say. Yeonjun pulled his fingers out, leaving Beomgyu with an unsatisfying empty feeling. Yeonjun took off his boxers finally and grabbed a condom off the nightstand beside the bed. He quickly opened it and pulled it over his cock before positioning himself in front of Beomgyu. 

The younger nodded before Yeonjun could even ask if he was ready- so Yeonjun pushed his dick inside, letting out a deep groan while Beomgyu‘s moan was rather high pitched. He went all the way inside and gave Beomgyu a few moments to adjust to his size. He kissed the younger‘s cheek. 

„Are you okay? Can I move?“ his sweet voice whispered into his ear. 

„Ah-it hurts a little-” 

„Try not to think about it, baby.“  
Yeonjun held Beomgyu‘s face in one hand and his waist in another, softly carressing his skin.  
The elder pulled out a little bit and slowly pushed back inside, making Beomgyu clench his teeth. 

„Yeonjun- I‘m sorry-” 

„Hey, no, no. Look at me, it‘s alright. I‘ll be gentle.“ Yeonjun smiled when Beomgyu looked into his eyes as he told him too. Damn it, he was so cute and Yeonjun had to fight the urge to pound into him in a fast pace. 

Yeonjun moved again, careful not to be too fast. He kissed Beomgyu non-stop, muffling his moans and feeling his hot breath. Beomgyu seemed to have gotten used to the pain and enjoyed Yeonjun‘s thrusts a little more, his moans getting increasingly louder. 

„Is it better now? Does it feel good?“ Yeonjun asked, burying his face in Beomgyu‘s shoulder as he thrusted a little harder. He could feel a knot building up in his lower stomach already and the only thing on his mind was to cum inside of his boyfriend- even if he had a condom on. But Beomgyu pulled his mind back to reality. 

„Yeonjun-ah, it feels good- keep going-” 

„Gyu- I‘m gonna cum-”

„Ah- me too-”

Yeonjun then let his hand glide down to wrap it around Beomgyu‘s cock, rubbing it quickly yet carefully. Beomgyu pressed his head into his pillow, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure Yeonjun gave him. He kept moaning his boyfriend‘s name, and Yeonjun lost his mind at the way his name rolled over Beomgyu‘s tongue. 

Beomgyu‘s hole clenched around Yeonjun‘s dick as he came, filling Yeonjun‘s hand with his cum until it dripped down on his stomach aswell. The way his walls surrounded Yeonjun even tighter made him cum aswell, riding out his high with a few powerful thrusts, completely forgetting that he could hurt Beomgyu that way. Once he calmed down he pulled out, leaving Beomgyu with an empty and sore feeling. He layed down next to him, softly touching his face. 

„You‘re so sweaty.“ Yeonjun said as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

„Look at yourself.“ Beomgyu responded, breathing heavily still.  
Yeonjun chuckled. 

„I love you so much, Gyu. Thank you for trusting me, it was amazing.“ 

„I love you too.“ 

„C‘mon, we should take a shower.“


End file.
